The Lament for the Sammauth Naur
by Servant of Fire
Summary: This is the second of the "Songs of Fire". Frodo's thoughts as the Mountain erupts.


**The Lament for Sammath Naur~**

**The second of the "Songs of Fire", the first being "To End in Fire" which is in the Sherlock category on this site.**

**~Told from Frodo's perspective~**

_Behold, the mountain's reeling,_

_And watch as the moment of the end has come,_

_Coughing up her molten blood, that poors down her throat,_

_Willingly, eagerly in fact,_

_The mountain has been waiting many years for this day,_

_The end of the War of the Ring she helped to create,_

_~The mountain is sorry for her sins,_

_Which are many, let her penance bleed,_

_Down her stoney chest, all the way to her broken knees,_

_That bend along in roads to eternity, bowed in prayer, ending in darkness,_

_The mountain laments her hand in wickedness,_

_Stretches billowing hands of smoke, skyward,_

_Longs to be free of her own dark self,_

_I find I am one with her dark mind,_

_I bore the ring of her betrothal all these long years down the aisle,_

_Down the long hallway through her marriage,to the Lord of Night,_

_I bore witness to their wedding, I stood watch,_

_I watched, and she waited that the day would come,_

_That she and her Lord would be joined in the end,_

_And the end was always fire, and now here we are,_

_~And it is the end of all things, Sam, dear friend,_

_And I'm glad you are with me- no one wants to die alone,_

_But I would have gone alone ,to spare you this end,_

_This ruin of worlds, but of course,I could not save you_

_~I am a sinner, Sam,_

_Guilty as the mountain herself,_

_And I am sorry for my grave misdeeds,_

_For my greed for the golden thing,_

_For my desire for the poison that was killing me,_

_~Now I appeal to the Father of All,_

_To remember me in my firey ruin,_

_And if you would Father, forgive me,_

_~Father forgive me of my empty willingness,_

_Willing to give where there is nothing to share,_

_Empty as the thirst that has closed my throat,_

_Empty as the grave that pulls me in,_

_Alone,you and I, Sam, into this dark tomb,_

_This our funeral pyre, the sky alone witness,_

_The birds are circling, waiting eager for our end,_

_~I know not of course, those eagles are our salvation,_

_And that they are coming to save ,not to judge,_

_And that away in the world where light is , there also are friends,_

_~Because, I am forgetful, Sam,..._

_No image of moon or star, grass or tree,_

_None of these are left in my memory,_

_Save only their names, and an occasional glimpse,_

_Of their shape being swallowed, in living fire,_

_~I've grown to deserve this, Sam,_

_For I am a sinner, filled with greed,_

_I didn't want my sinfulness, Sam,_

_The ugly black thing that I have become,_

_Unworthy of your company, I didn't want it,_

_I wanted only to save the world,_

_And everything that is green and good in it,_

_And wholesome and pure, and I find too late,_

_That you are all of these things, and I've failed you,_

_~Forgive me, Sam!_

_Forgive me , also, that I am glad,_

_That you are here with me in the end,_

_Because of course you shouldn't by rights even be here,_

_But see you are, and I AM glad,_

_~The mountain, my mistress, draws dieing breath,_

_Her blood flows free, from dieing lips,_

_I hear her last gasps, and know that soon,_

_I will be free of my servitude,_

_I will go too, like a candle,_

_That served it's long night watch is snuffed,_

_In the sparse hour before dawn, when the world sleeps,_

_~Rest in peace, Sam,_

_You did well, and were very graceful,_

_To a wretch like me, and I thank you,_

_And if in some way, I could repay you,_

_If I could do all I did once again,..._

_But see, I am dieing, Sam,_

_Already burning,_

_And there's not much ashes can do in the end,_

_~Only rest knowing that you were right,_

_There's light away out there, no darkness can touch,_

_Trees beneath the moon, no darkness can swallow,_

_~And just because I can't recall them, doesn't mean they don't exist,_

_And maybe you will find them when you're walking in dreams,_

_Dream for me , Sam, for I cannot,_

_And somewhere,for the sake of good and green, that you are, be safe..._


End file.
